FEAR
by Byun Ryeokyu
Summary: Baekhyun anak nakal yang selalu membangkang, ia dikirim ke panti khusus anak nakal, hidup dalam kekerasan dan tekanan selama 10 tahun membuat Baekhyun takut pada apa pun dan siapa pun. "Aku tidak ingin di sini, kumohon jemput aku, Bu hiks" Saat Baekhyun dijemput ia bahkan tidak mengerti lagi keinginannya untuk pulang, ia memekik ketakutan melihat orangtuanya, CHANBAEK FATHER-SON!


**FEAR**

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan (GS), Jongin, Kyungsoo.

Genre : Sop buah (?)

Warning : GAJE! TYPO(s)! OOC! BAHASA AMBURADUL! CERITA MAKSA! MENIMBULKAN EFEK SAMPING BERUPA KEBOSANAN DAN KEKESALAN! TOLONG HINDARI PENGHARAPAN BAHWA INI ADALAH CERITA YANG BAGUS! WAKAKA

 **. . .**

Haloha!

Byun is Baek! Ada yang rindu? Ada aja lah biar Byun ga sedih, ya ya ya ^^

Aduh maaf ya chingudeul, Byun menghilang saaaaangaaaaat laaaammmaaaa, habis sibuk kuliah wakaka. Selain itu juga kehilangan mood menulis :( ff ini sebetulnya cerita lama yang diedit, aku merasa canggung dan sulit untuk menulis lagi, makanya cuma bisa ngedit cerita lama ini. Setidaknya sebagai permintaan maaf karena menghilang tanpa kabar, itupun kalau ada yang mau baca cerita GAJE ini.

Di sini Chanyeol itu bukan pacar Baekhyun ya, Chanyeol itu BAPAK Baekhyun, Luhan EMAK Baekhyun. GS **hanya** untuk LUHAN.

O **KAIDO** , silahkan membaca, selamat menikmati, KALAU BISA haha :D

 **.**

 **. .**

 **WAJIB BACA KALAU PERNAH BACA I NEED TO CRY BESERTA SEQUEL**

 **Maafkan aku yang belum bisa update Sequel I Need To Cry. Jujur aja karena udah terlalu lama ninggalin cerita itu, aku jadi kehilangan feel nulisnya, aku lagi mencoba menghayati cerita itu lagi. Jika masih ada yang berminat aku usahakan untuk lanjut, tapi kalo udah pada capek nunggu, mungkin dihentikan aja kali ya? Sekali lagi maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf bangeeet T_T**

 **Aku sangat sangat sangat berterima kasih pada chingudeul yang masih setia menunggu dan terima kasih juga untuk yang review dan baca, sekali lagi lagi maaf yaa maaf bangat hiks bukan keinginan aku meninggalkan ff itu, aku terpaksa karena jadwal kuliah yang super duper melelahkan :(**

 **Maaf bangaaattttt dan terima kasih *bow***

 **. .**

 **.**

Aku tau, setiap orangtua memiliki cara masing-masing dalam mendidik anak mereka. Entah itu keras atau lembut.

Ayahku, seorang pria yang berasal dari keluarga berada. Ayahku merupakan tipe orangtua yang menuntut dan keras kepala. Apapun yang benar menurutnya, itu harus juga benar bagi kita.

Orang bilang, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Watak yang kumiliki tak jauh berbeda dengan ayah. Aku tidak suka pendapatku atau tingkah lakuku disalahkan oleh orang lain. Aku tidak suka mendengar masukan orang lain. Bagiku, diriku yang paling benar. Persis seperti ayah.

Hal itulah yang membuat kami tidak pernah cocok. Aku dan ayah selalu bertengkar jika bertatap muka. Aku tidak seperti Jongin, abangku, yang menuruni watak ibu. Jongin selalu berhasil membuat ayah hampir tidak pernah marah padanya. Jongin tidak pernah membantah perkataan ayah, apa pun yang dikatakan oleh ayah selalu dia kerjakan. Aku juga bukan Kyungsoo, adik laki-lakiku, yang pandai sekali mengambil hati ayah. Ia lah yang paling istimewa di rumah ini, ayah tidak pernah berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mengikuti keinginannya, tapi ayah juga tidak pernah tidak menyukai keinginan Kyungsoo.

Aku bukan kedua saudaraku, aku hanya Baekhyun yang disebut orang sebagai duplikasi ayah, dari sisi watak. Aku selalu membantah perkataan ayah, aku selalu menolak perintah ayah, aku selalu mengambil langkah berbanding terbalik dengan keinginan ayah. Tidak salah jika ayah selalu marah padaku, lambat laun mulai mengacuhkan keberadaanku.

Satu hal yang tidak pernah ayah tau. Meskipun aku pembangkang, rasa sayang yang kumiliki untuk ayah sangatlah besar. Aku bahkan lebih menyayangi ayah daripada ibu. Namun, ayah tidak pernah melihat itu. Di matanya, Baekhyun itu hanya anak pembangkang yang perlu dimusnahkan.

Aku tidak tau kapan semua itu bermula (aku membangkang). Ingatan masa kecil cukup samar-samar bagiku. Seingatku, memang dari kecil aku dan ayah selalu bertengkar. Perihal menonton pun aku sampai beberapa kali ditampar ayah. Aku lupa bagaimana itu terjadi karena itu sudah cukup lama.

Umurku sekarang 20 tahun. Umur yang sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti kehidupan ini seperti apa. Di usia 20 tahun ini, aku dituntut untuk menjadi pribadi yang pandai memilih. Memilih untuk tetap berada di duniaku atau menghadapi dunia yang sesungguhnya.

Saat aku berumur 10 tahun, ayah mengirimku ke sebuah panti khusus anak nakal. Aku memang nakal, aku suka menjahili adikku (Kyungsoo) terkadang juga mengganggu abangku (Jongin). Mereka sering kali kubuat menangis. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku nakal, aku hanya menyukai suara tangisan adik dan abangku.

Aku suka menjahili adik dan abangku, bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangi saudaraku. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Untuk sedikit bukti, aku selalu terlibat kasus perkelahian di sekolah karena melindungi Kyungsoo dari anak-anak nakal di sekolah. Aku sering berkelahi dengan mereka jika mereka mengganggu adikku.

Aku ingat hari sebelum ayah mengantarku ke panti khusus anak nakal. Paginya di sekolah, aku masuk ruang kepala sekolah untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena berkelahi dengan anak-anak nakal yang suka mengganggu Kyungsoo. Salah seorang dari anak itu kutinju hingga tulang hidungnya patah.

Salahkah aku? Dia membuat Kyungsoo dimarahi guru dan disuruh hormat di bawah tiang bendera sampai adikku pingsan. Dia menyembunyikan tugas adikku.

Entah sudah muak atau bagaimana, hari itu, kepala sekolah memutuskan untuk mengeluarkanku dari sekolah. Ayah marah besar karena hal itu. Ibu juga. Tentu saja mereka marah. Sesampai di rumah, aku tak berani masuk ke kamar, selama di perjalanan ayah dan ibu mendiamkanku.

Ayah duduk di sofa, mengerjakan sesuatu yang entah apa di laptopnya. Ibu memasak makan siang di dapur, sedang aku sendiri masih berdiri di pintu masuk. Dengan gaya biasa, aku berlari ke arah ayah. Aku memberanikan diri duduk di samping ayah seperti biasa. Ayah mengacuhkanku. Aku berusaha merebut perhatian ayah, hingga tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol laptop ayah dan laptop itu jatuh ke lantai. Saat itulah kemarahan ayah terlihat.

Tanpa aba-aba, ayah langsung menamparku. Kuat sekali, lebih kuat dari biasanya. Aku sampai terjatuh dari sofa. Maklum, saat itu aku baru 10 tahun, badanku kecil, mudah terbawa arus.

" _Kau! Anak setan sialan yang entah datang dari mana! Aku benar-benar malu punya anak sepertimu! Kau dikeluarkan dari sekolahmu! Kau tidak tau betapa malunya aku!"_

Ayah seolah lupa siapa yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Aku, aku yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Yah, meskipun aku bocah ingusan yang sangat menyebalkan, aku tetaplah seorang manusia. Perasaan sedih dan malu itu, aku juga punya. Ayah tidak tau bahwa sebetulnya, aku jauh lebih malu dan sedih.

Entah beberapa menit setelah itu, ayah mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya, melecutkan benda terkutuk itu ke seluruh tubuhku hingga memar, bahkan ada yang sampai berdarah. Di saat seperti itu, aku memang tidak pernah menangis, aku hanya meringis menahan rasa sakit.

Biasanya, ketika ayah sedang menanganiku, ibu selalu menjadi alarm penghenti. Namun, hari itu tidak. Ibu bahkan tidak datang mengobati lukaku saat ayah sudah berjalan ke kamar. Meskipun hanya memar kecil, ibu tidak pernah melewatkan itu. Berbeda dengan hari itu, aku berdarah-darah pun, ibu tidak datang padaku. Tidak pernah ada yang mengerti perasaanku karena memang aku bukan orang yang mudah dibaca.

Malam hari, ketika jam makan sudah tiba, tidak seorangpun yang memanggilku ke kamar. Tidak ayah, tidak ibu, tidak Kyungsoo, tidak Jongin. Tidak ada yang peduli aku belum makan dari siang. Akhirnya, dengan tampang ceria dan langkah terpincang, aku berjalan keluar kamar menuju lantai satu, tepatnya ruang makan. Ayah, ibu, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo sedang makan malam sembari berbincang hangat.

Sebetulnya itu sering kurasakan, rasa sesak di dada melihat ayah dan ibu yang begitu harmonis dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Namun, malam itu terasa lebih menyesakkan dari biasanya.

" _Malam semua!"_

Aku berteriak seperti biasa. Hari biasa ayah akan langsung marah dan mengomeliku karena berteriak. Malam itu, suaraku bagai angin lalu saja, mereka bahkan tidak menoleh saat aku berteriak, bahkan ketika aku duduk di kursi pun, mereka seolah tak menyadari keberadaanku.

" _Kyung_ _, kau mau bermain PS denganku?"_

Jawaban yang selalu diberikan Kyungsoo ketika aku menawarkan sebuah ajakan adalah, _"Tidak! Aku yakin kau akan melakukan hal bodoh terhadapku! Aku tidak mau bermain denganmu!"_

Malam itu, ia hanya menatapku sekilas sebelum berlari ke kamar.

" _Ibu.."_ Aku beberapa kali memanggil ibu yang sedang membereskan meja makan juga mencuci piring bekas makan, hingga selesai ibu tetap tidak menjawab panggilanku.

" _Ibu marah ya padaku?"_

Aku bertanya dengan suara lirih, tangan kananku memegangi ujung baju ibu, mencegah ibu masuk ke kamar. Aku lega ketika ibu berbalik. Tapi aku takut dengan tatapan ibu. Tidak sekalipun aku melihat ibu menatapku seperti itu, bahkan ketika aku membuat Kyungsoo jatuh dari anak tangga kelima, ibu tidak menatapku begitu. Rasa dingin yang aneh menyelusup ke dalam hatiku ketika menatap mata ibu. Ku rasa itu bukan hal yang baik.

" _Tentu saja aku marah_ _!_ _K_ _ali ini kau benar-benar sudah di luar batas!"_

" _Maafkan aku, Bu."_

" _Berapa kalipun kau meminta maaf, semua tidak akan berubah!"_

Setelah mengatakan itu, ibu masuk ke kamar. Entah kenapa, untuk pertama kali aku menangis malam itu, meskipun dengan suara lirih. Saat aku hendak berbalik ke kamar, aku melihat Kyungsoo yang berlari ke kamarnya. Barangkali, dia mengintipku.

Paginya, ayah mengajakku keluar rumah. Dia menyuruhku membawa semua pakaian yang kusuka. Aku cukup heran sebetulnya, ayah sedang marah padaku, tidak mungkin ayah mengajakku berlibur. Namun, kuturuti saja. Saat kami akan berangkat, aku merasa ibu menatapku. Tatapan mata ibu terasa aneh. Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga.

" _Kalian pasti iri karena tidak diajak jalan-jalan oleh ayah, betul kan?"_

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak menyambut humorku. Aku berjalan mendekati ibu ketika ayah memanggilku untuk berangkat.

" _Ibu.. Aku pergi dulu ya."_

Ibu memalingkan muka saat aku mencium tangannya yang entah kenapa gemetaran. Mungkin, ibu masih marah padaku.

Meskipun aku dan ayah akan jalan-jalan, tapi hatiku tidak senang sama sekali. Aku merasa begitu aneh dengan perasaanku. Entah perasaan apa yang begitu menyesak itu.

" _Ayah, kita akan berkemah?"_

Aku bertanya ketika mobil ayah memasuki kawasan seperti hutan. Ayah menyuruhku diam. Akhirnya, mobil ayah berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tua yang besar dan lebar. Ayah menyuruhku turun sekaligus membawa tasku.

Di depan pintu masuk, kami disambut oleh seorang wanita paruh baya memakai kacamata tapal kuda. Wanita itu menuntun kami ke dalam. Saat itu, aku bertanya-tanya apa mungkin itu penginapan. Aku terkejut ketika melihat banyak anak-anak seumuranku atau lebih muda dan tua dariku di dalam bangunan itu. Aku lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat ruangan yang sedikit terbuka, di dalamnya, seorang wanita sedang melecuti anak kecil yang lebih pendek dariku dengan lecutan. Anak kecil itu menjerit kesakitan. Aku ingin menolongnya, tapi ayah menarikku mengikutinya.

Perasaanku semakin tak karuan karena melihat kejadian itu. Tempat apa itu? Kenapa ayah membawaku ke sana?

Aku semakin kalut ketika wanita paruh baya itu berbicara pada ayah, _"Baiklah Chanyeol-ssi! Kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik, terima kasih Anda dan Luhan-_ ssi _telah memercayai kami. Anda bisa kembali 10 tahun lagi."_

Aku melihat ayah tersenyum sebelum berjabat tangan dengan wanita itu. Setelah itu, ayah menoleh padaku.

" _Aku ke toilet dulu, kau duduklah di sini, turuti kata_ _I_ _bu itu."_ Ayah menunjuk wanita paruh baya yang terlihat menyeramkan. Ayah keluar dari ruangan sumpek itu, wanita paruh baya yang mengantar kami juga ikut, tinggallah aku dan si nenek sihir. Aku merasa takut dan cemas. Hatiku seolah memerintah untuk mencegah ayah pergi. Aku berlari keluar ruangan mengejar ayah, wanita yang mirip nenek sihir itu mengikutiku. Aku melihat punggung ayah, ayah berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

" _Ayah!"_

Ketika menyadari aku mengejar ayah, ayah berlari menuju mobil, aku mengikuti, tapi nenek sihir lebih dulu menahanku. Aku menjadi semakin takut dan cemas, berkali-kali kuteriakkan, _"Ayah!"_

Lututku meluruh ketika mobil ayah keluar dari pekarangan bangunan tua itu. Aku terduduk di lantai, air mataku perlahan jatuh. Ternyata itu, aku dibuang.

.*

Hari-hariku di bangunan tua yang sudah kuketahui sebagai panti asuhan sosial khusus anak nakal lebih menyeramkan dari apapun. Aku dilecuti, dipukul, ditendang, ditampar, dicubit setiap kali melakukan kesalahan. Betapa sakitpun lecutan atau tamparan ayah, aku jauh lebih suka dilecut dan ditampar oleh ayah. Bukan orang-orang jahat itu.

Hari pertama di sana aku terus menerus menangis, tidak memedulikan perintah wanita menyeramkan yang menahanku sebelumnya. Aku meracau memanggil ayah dan ibu dalam tangisku. Setelah hampir 2 jam aku menangis, seorang wanita bertampang menyeramkan terlihat lebih muda dari nenek sihir yang menungguiku masuk ke dalam ruangan tempatku menangis meraung-raung. Dia menatapku tajam seakan matanya itu bisa menusuk leherku _._

" _Bisakah kau berhenti menangis anak bodoh? Siapa yang kau panggil? Tidak ada yang peduli padamu! Kau telah dibuang! Selama kau di sini, kau harus mematuhi aturan! Sekarang berhenti menangis!"_

Aku semakin menangis dibentak oleh wanita itu. Dia berteriak berkali-kali sebelum mengambil rotan dan memukulkan ke kakiku. Aku merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di kakiku, tepatnya betisku, hingga rasanya untuk berdiri sangat sulit. Aku tertidur hingga makan malam. Aku terlambat bangun, makan malam telah usai, aku tidak mendapat jatah makan malam hari pertama. Padahal aku hanya makan dua potong roti saat di rumah sebelum diantar ke panti.

Sebelum tidur kami diberi kesempatan menggunakan telepon. Aku menelepon ibu, aku memang sengaja menghapal nomor ponsel ibu dan ayah, kata nenekku untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja aku hilang. Ibu tidak memberi sapaan ataupun menjawab sapaanku. Aku tidak peduli, aku bercerita mengenai hariku di sana pada ibu.

" _Ibu.._ _Kenapa aku di sini?_ _Aku ingin pulang, di sini tidak enak. Mereka semua jahat, Bu. Mereka suka memukuliku, melecutiku, mencubitiku, menamparku, menendangku._ _Mereka tidak memberiku makan. Mereka menyuruhku tidur di lantai batu. Mereka tidak memberiku bantal. Mereka tidak memberiku selimut. Mereka tidak memberiku susu sebelum tidur._ _Aku tidak mau di sini, Bu. Aku mohon, jemput aku hiks"_

Aku mematikan sambungan saat waktu meneleponku habis. Kami hanya memiliki jatah 5 menit per orang. Dalam 5 menitku, ibu tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Aku betul-betul sedih.

Hari kedua, aku disuruh mencangkuli rumput di halaman, tentu saja aku tidak mau. Aku dirotan hingga aku mau melakukan apa yang mereka suruh. Ketika sampai di halaman, aku melihat anak yang lebih pendek dariku ditendang di bagian pantatnya, anak kecil itu tersungkur dan menangis. Aku melihat hidungnya berdarah. Wanita yang menendang anak itu mengarahkan lecutan ke anak itu, sontak aku berlari mendekati mereka lalu mendorong wanita itu hingga terjatuh ke belakang, punggungnya terkena batu. Selain menggantikan hukuman anak itu, aku juga mendapatkan hukumanku atas perbuatanku. Siang itu aku tidak mendapat jatah makan karena aku tertidur setelah menangis. Tubuhku juga terasa remuk dan perih di sana sini.

Malam harinya, aku menelepon lagi, ibu juga tidak mengeluarkan suara.

" _Ibu.. Ibu.. Ibu.. Ibu.. Aku takut di sini, Bu. Mereka semua jahat, Bu. Kumohon, jemput aku, Bu. Jemput aku, jemput aku, jemput aku, Bu hiks"_

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon, aku tidak langsung tertidur. Benakku dipenuhi dengan kenangan saat aku berada di rumah. Aku merindukan keluargaku. Aku rindu menghentak-hentakkan bokongku ke seluruh bagian tubuh ayah. Ayah memang sangat marah jika aku melakukan itu. Sebetulnya aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti ayah, aku hanya ingin memijat badan ayah yang pasti lelah sepulang bekerja, tapi aku bukan Kyungsoo yang bisa berlaku segamblang itu. Aku memijat ayah dengan caraku sendiri.

Aku juga rindu menginjak-injak cucian ibu. Ibu memang tidak menggunakan mesin cuci untuk mencuci, kata ibu hasilnya tidak bersih. Aku hanya berniat membantu ibu mencuci, tapi aku bukan Jongin yang dengan mudahnya mengambil gundar kain.

Tingkahku selalu salah di mata semua orang, padahal aku hanya berniat membantu dengan caraku sendiri. Aku juga ingin sekali saja mendapat pujian dari ayah seperti Kyungsoo. _"Aigoo uri Kyungsoo pintar sekali memijat. Terima kasih Adeul-_ ah _!"_ Atau setidaknya mendapatkan pelukan dari ayah seperti Jongin ketika mendapat juara kelas. Ayah malah memarahiku ketika aku memenangkan perlombaan bela diri. _"Tidak ada yang perlu dibanggakan! Bela diri itu hanya mengajari kau menjadi orang kasar! Lihatlah! Kau seperti seorang preman yang selalu membuat onar!"_

Aku menangis lama malam itu. Padahal di rumah, aku sangat jarang menangis. Meskipun aku terluka karena dilecut atau dirotan oleh ayah.

Hari ketiga berlalu hampir seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku tidak mandapat sarapan pagi itu karena membantah perkataan salah satu di antara mereka. Aku baru 3 hari di sana, tapi sudah mendapat banyak bekas luka, aku tidak bisa membayangkan anak-anak yang lebih dulu dariku. Aku kembali menelepon malam itu, ibu membalas sapaanku dengan gumaman. Itu lebih baik.

Hari keempat, waktu terasa bergulir sangat lambat selama di sana. Rindu dan kesedihanku sedikit terobati ketika mendengar ibu berkata 'ya' sebagai balasan sapaanku. Tak apa jika ibu tidak menggubris permintaanku yang ingin dijemput. Setidaknya aku mendengar suara ibu.

Hari kelima, ibu tidak menjawab panggilanku.

Aku merasa mulai takut dan kalut. Aku takut aku benar-benar dibuang. Sebelumnya aku bisa meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku tidak dibuang karena aku masih berkomunikasi dengan ibu, yah meskipun hanya aku yang berbicara.

Hari keenam nomor ibu tidak bisa dihubungi.

Aku semakin takut. Malam itu aku tidak tidur nyenyak, aku bermimpi aku ditinggalkan oleh keluargaku di sebuah tempat gelap yang menakutkan.

Hari ketujuh aku menelepon ayah, hanya masuk kotak suara.

" _Ayah.._ _Kenapa ibu tidak bisa dihubungi? Apa ibu berganti nomor ponsel? Bisakah Ayah memberitahuku nomor ponsel ibu yang baru? Aku takut sekali di sini._ _Aku ingin pulang. Aku merindukan kalian. Aku tidak suka di sini. Aku berjanji tidak akan nakal dan membantah ayah lagi, kumohon jemput aku. Aku takut sekali di sini. Ayah, maafkan aku, aku berjanji akan jadi seperti_ _Jongin_ _, aku akan mendengarkan setiap perkataan dan perintah ayah. Aku tidak akan menjahili_ _Kyungsoo_ _lagi. Kumohon jemput aku, Yah. Kumohon hiks"_

Hari kedelapan bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunku yang ke-11. Nomor ayah dan ibu tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku merayakan ulang tahun dengan hidung berdarah-darah, kaki terpincang, dan punggung yang penuh luka. Aku mengucapkan permintaan yang sama setiap harinya, berharap bahwa orangtuaku akan menjemputku. Dan merayakan ulangtahunku bersama.

Hari kesembilan, kesepuluh, kesebelas, keduabelas, nomor ayah dan ibu tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi.

Akhirnya, seperti itulah aku hidup. Hidup di bawah tekanan kekerasan dan ketakutan karena dtinggalkan. Lambat laun, aku mulai tak mengenali diriku. Aku sering kehilangan fokus diriku. Aku lebih sering melamun tanpa ada yang dipikirkan. Seiring waktu berjalan, aku mulai dilingkupi perasaan takut yang berlebihan. Aku takut melihat benda-benda yang pernah mereka gunakan untuk menanganiku. Aku takut dengan orang. Aku bahkan takut mendengar suara pintu.

Entah berapa tahun aku hidup dengan keadaan seperti itu. Setiap hari aku berharap keluargaku datang, tapi sia-sia.

Sekarang, saat aku sudah 20 tahun, waktu yang tidak berguna lagi jika aku keluar dari neraka ini. Keluargaku datang. Mereka berkata akan merawatku di rumah. Aku bahkan merasa takut melihat mereka. Tatapan tajam ayah membuatku meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Suara ayah membuatku menutup telinga. Sentuhan ibu membuatku memekik ketakutan.

Aku meraung-raung ketika ibu berjalan terus mendekatiku, aku berjalan mundur ke mana pun, asalkan aku bisa aman. Aku takut, aku takut dengan apa pun, dengan siapa pun. Tubuhku bergetar hebat karena tanpa kusadari aku mundur ke pelukan ayah. Segala macam bayangan mengerikan yang entah datang dari mana melayang di kepalaku. Aku memberontak, aku meraung, aku memukul ke segala arah, aku hanya ingin selamat.

Namun, mereka memelukku bersamaan. Pelukan mereka. Pelukan mereka membuatku benar-benar mengenali mereka sebagai orangtuaku. Hanya pelukan. Aku mendengar ibu menangis, aku melihat bahu ayah bergetar. Aku ikut menangis dengan mereka tanpa mengerti kenapa aku menangis.

Aku tidak tau apakah aku telah memilih untuk keluar dari duniaku dan menghadapi dunia yang sesungguhnya atau belum. Aku mencengkeram erat tangan ibu ketika dua orang wanita yang entah bagaimana memiliki tanduk di kepala mereka dan tongkat api di tangan mereka. Mataku bergerak tidak menentu mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ibu memelukku erat sebelum aku sempat berlari. Aku meraung minta dilepaskan, aku meraung minta diselamatkan. Aku mendengar ibu menangis. Berkali-kali ibu mengecup keningku sampai aku mulai diam.

Setelah agak lama diam, aku menangis, menangis lirih. Air mata yang asin terkadang mengalir ke sudut bibirku.

"Baekhyun- _ah_.. Ini ibu, Sayang, Ibu. Kau tidak perlu takut, maafkan Ibu, Ibu tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Aku tau itu suara ibu. Suara yang baru saja berbisik di telingaku, itu suara ibuku.

Suara yang dulu selalu memanggilku, membangunkanku, suara yang selalu ada di pikiranku. Aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Aku menatap ibu sebentar, tanganku yang bergetar kusentuhkan ke wajah ibu, "I–bu" lirihku. Tidak lama kemudian aku menangis lagi. Ibu memelukku erat dan berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf.

Setelah aku mulai bisa dikendalikan, ayah dan ibu membawaku keluar dari tempat gelap dan penuh bayangan mengerikan itu. Ibu memelukku selama dalam mobil dan terus mengajakku bicara, meskipun aku hanya memandangi ibu.

"Ibu sangat jahat membiarkanmu di sana selama bertahun-tahun. Tubuhmu begitu kurus, terlalu banyak bekas luka, matamu tidak bersinar, pipimu tirus, kulitmu pucat. Ya Tuhan ibu macam apa aku ini? Sayang, ini salah ibu. Kau boleh marah pada ibu, kau boleh membenci ibu, kau boleh menjahili Kyungsoo, kau boleh mengganggu Jongin, kau boleh membantah perkataan ayah, kau boleh melakukan apa pun yang kau sukai, tapi Ibu mohon, kembali bersama kami. Jangan seperti ini." Ibu berkata sembari menangkup pipiku, air mata menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan- _ah_! Aku yang salah! Aku yang membuat anak kita seperti ini. Seharusnya aku dihukum. Aku tak pantas disebut ayah!"

Aku merasakan tekanan di jok, aku menoleh ke samping, ayah duduk di sana, menatapku sedih. Tangan kanan ayah terulur ke arahku, aku sontak merapatkan diri ke ibu. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku menghindar.

"Maafkan Ayah Baekhyun- _ah_! Maafkan Ayah, Nak. Maaf.. Maaf.. Maaf.." Aku mendengar ayah menangis. Kupandangi ayah cukup lama, lalu kupandangi ibu yang juga menangis, aku memandang mereka bergantian.

"A–yah.." lirihku. Ayah menatapku terkejut. Kemudian ayah mengangguk. Aku menangis beberapa detik setelah itu. Ayah menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, berkali-kali ia mengecup puncak kepala dan beberapa bagian wajahku. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan, tapi aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Ibu ikut memelukku dari belakang. Aku menangis ditemani ibu dan ayahku. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana setelah itu aku bisa tertidur. Tertidur tanpa bayangan mengerikan.

 **.**

 **T** **AMAT**

 **.**

Jreng jreng jreng tamat dengan gajenya wakaka, udah mulainya nggak jelas, berjalannya nggak jelas, berakhirnya juga nggak jelas, maafkan aku :'(

Silahkan review bagi yang udah baca, segala macam bentuk review diterima :D

 _See you next time_ yang entah kapan wakaka ^^


End file.
